postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Veronica Yang
Backstory Veronica was always presumed to be the smart, obedient girl in class. Of course, she was exactly that. At least she was during her younger years. As she grew older and older, she began to crave attention. Which made her act out and do things society saw as weird. She colored her hair, did her make-up in wild ways, and she even began street fighting. Her martial arts skills came in handy, when it came to fighting larger obstacles. Sooner than later she was the top dog, which bored her. Being at the top meant that everyone would look up to her, yes, but it also meant that no one could surpass her skill level. Veronica hungered for more attention, as if it was keeping her alive. Where was a place where people would worship her looks, where they would KILL to be where she was. The Modeling Agency. It didn't take very long for Veronica to wiggle her way into the spot light. Years passed, when suddenly something terrible hit Veronica off her pedestal. She had gone to her doctor with a simple stomach flu, but came out with stage 2 stomach cancer. Being only 24, it came as quite the mid-life crisis. It was very humbling to have her life shattered before her eyes. When chemo started, her hair fell out, which led to her losing her modelling career. Life was crumbling and she didn't know how to stop it. She finally realized how fragile life was. Five years pass and Veronica finally kicked cancer out of her body. She knew that she could be herself again, well a better version of herself. She was no longer attention seeking, but more appreciative that she could soon look like a normal person. Everything started to finally fit together until shit hit the fan. Everyone in her apartment complex was gone, along with a large amount of food and water. She waited in her apartment for a few weeks, so she wouldn't have to deal with the hell that was the outside world. The very first place she went was her parents house. It was ransacked, furniture smashed, books and clothes everywhere and no sign of her parents. Eventually she found a note from her father, stuck under a kitchen cabinet. It said that he was heading out-of-town and that her mother was buried in the backyard. Veronica never had the guts to go out and actually visit her mother's grave. She just stormed out of the house, clutching that piece of paper. Now Veronica was stuck in the same place she has been in for many months. Of course, she has dreamed on moving on and exploring new place. Who hasn't? The thing is that she is very scared to do that by herself. Even though she is very stealthy and well trained in hand-to-hand combat, she gets distracted easily. With distraction comes many dangers, such as death. Veronica wasn't quite ready for the sweet embrace of death, so she'd just have to rot away in her apartment until someone comes along. Category:Characters